Rectangular-section downspouts have been widely adopted for use on both industrial and domestic buildings in recent times. Usually they are made in standard sizes of light-gauge longitudinally-ribbed metal, pre-coated to resist corrosion and for decoration. However, these economical and attractive downspouts are not tough enough to withstand much force, and easily tear loose from their moorings, causing danger, inconvenience, and expense of replacement. Wind in particular causes them to vibrate and twist, and eventually to yield at intermediate points of fastening to a building, after which they fall free of the gutter at the top, sometimes tangling with trees or lines, and permitting water to gush freely in all directions from the gutter.
Loosening is sometimes done by children who may climb or tug on downspouts, and by heavy objects.
A principle object of this invention is to provide an improved hanger which will preserve and extend the installation and useful life of light-gauge metal rectangular section downspout.